


This Time, I'll Let You Rock My World

by grootmorning



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bodyswap, Drama, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootmorning/pseuds/grootmorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodyswap!AU. Skye gets her powers, Trip lives and the Inhumans and SHIELD never go to war. Also Trip and Skye swap bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time, I'll Let You Rock My World

Trip awoke just like every other morning, stretching out until he touched the headboard before dropping his arms. So why did something feel off to him? His eyes wandered around the room, across the ceiling and the walls - it was all his stuff; he was in his own bunk.

The arm across his chest felt normal as well. Skye slept over most night now, she was often too lazy to go back to her own bunk, which was right across the hall from his. He didn't argue.

 _Wait_.

His chest. That’s what felt weird.

Probably because he had suddenly grown boobs overnight.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed, before slapping his hand over his mouth. His voice sounded way higher than he remembered, and were his nails always painted with dark red polish?

"What are you yelling about?"

 _Wait another minute_.

That was his voice. Trip spun in bed to find well, himself, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "

Um - Skye?"

"Yeah," Skye drawled in his voice. "Who else did you expect? Do you have another girl I don't know about?"

"Skye open your eyes please."

"You sound funny Trip, are you getting sick? I told you not to eat that second batch of - _ohmygod what happened_?!"

"I don't know girl, I woke up the same as you."

Trip felt a small tremor of panic run through his veins and he saw a picture frame slowly tipping off a shelf.

"Aww, hell no." He looked at his hands - Skye's hands - in a panic, wondering if this was how Skye felt in the beginning. Helpless.

Skye realised what was happening immediately. "Trip, baby. You need to calm down," Skye took his face, or her own, into her hands. "Breathe, calming exercises. Like when May was trying to teach us tai chi."

Trip gritted his teeth, trying to stop his arms from shaking. "I never did like tai chi." He couldn't even look at her. It was like looking into a mirror and the more he looked, the more the room shook. "Punching or shooting bad guys always felt better."

Skye laughed nervously, "Right now you're about to punch a hole in the Bus. Come on, Trip, stay with me!" She gripped his face tighter. "With me, in, out, in, out."

He was trying, really, but it wasn't helping. He couldn't control it. The powers were too strange and unfamiliar. "Skye, you need to shoot me."

"What? You can't be - No!"

"With an ICER girl, I don't wanna die. We need to get Simmons to look at us, and we can't do that if I'm gonna be tearing our Bus apart." Dragging her down (wow was he really this heavy?) he pressed a kiss to the side of her head. It felt weird kissing his own cheek - it was way rougher than Skye's own- but he always did it whenever he wanted to reassure her and so he did it now. "You shot yourself too, those first few times. You know what it's like," Trip gripped her arm tight and she winced. Trip watched in mounting horror and he saw his own arm beginning to shake as well as he unconsciously used his powers on her.

"Do it!"

Skye pressed her lips together tightly and grabbed the gun off his side table. She closed her eyes and fired.

-

Skye stayed in the isolation unit with Trip, holding his hand as they ran tests on every imaginable part of the body.

Skye's powers remained with her body, which meant that if Trip couldn't control it or if they couldn't change back, they were screwed.

All Simmons could conclude was that when they had gone through an electromagnetic field in the enemy safe house two days ago, there must have been some sort of device that switched their consciousness or something. "Don't ask me," she wrung her hands in frustration. "I've already contacted the Avengers tower. Maybe Thor or Mr Stark might have some answers. But for now, I'm afraid you're stuck like this."

Skye looked over at Trip, still sleeping off the ICER, "I'll teach him. They taught me, I can teach someone else."

Tapping on the glass gently, Coulson gave a small wave. "We're dropping you guys at the old safehouse for a little bit, just to make sure that we don't fall out of the sky when Trip has a nightmare or something. May's pretty attached to the Bus."

Skye nodded, missing the odd looks they gave her as they got used to this body swap thing. You'd think they'd be more weirded out, but they've seen pretty weird stuff lately. So no one was really flinching too much.

"Hang in there, Trip"

-

"So this is where you went when Coulson took you off base; it's pretty sweet."

"Yeah, apparently Captain America spent some time here, and I found a Hulk-sized fist shaped dent in the wall so I'm pretty sure this is where the Avengers go when they go cuckoo, like I did," Skye winced. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that -"

"It's alright girl, I know what you meant. It's all good," Trip relaxed on the couch and patted the spot next to him.

"It's still weird cuddling when you look like me, Trip," but she curled under his arm anyway, as a force of habit. Sure, the arm was slimmer and shorter, since it was hers, but Skye could make do.

Trip nosed at her ear fondly. "I don't know girl, I've always known I look good, but seeing myself from this angle, damn I do look good."

Shoving him away, Skye tried to hide her laughter. "Oh please, you're so full of it." He dragged her back, chortling as he did so.

Skye simply had to get her own two cents in. "Well, I know what I like so," she quickly leaned over and scraped her teeth down Trip's (or her own) neck, eliciting a surprised low noise out of Trip. It was kinda weird but she guessed they could both do with some therapy after this whole body swap thing.

"I never knew you liked that so much."

"Now you do." Trip looked at her knowingly and took her wrist, kissing it gently. Skye couldn't help but shiver.

The make out session continued for a good ten minutes before Skye felt the sofa vibrating gently beneath them. "Uh, Trip, not to alarm you here, but we really don't need a giant sex toy right now."

"Aww shit," Trip sat up and clenched his fists together, curling into himself. "Skye, get out of here. Get outside." His arm itched to reach down in a practiced motion to grab his gun but he couldn't risk losing his concentration even for a bit in case he hurt Skye.

"No I'm not leaving you!"

"Go!"

"I won't!" She grabbed his hands and turned it over, watching it shake. Remembering what it was like in the cabin, watching her hands shake and forcing herself to put on the inhibitor bracelets, Skye would be damned if she let Trip go through that alone. "Look at me!"

Trip grit his teeth and faced her (and hoped to God he wouldn't hurt her).

"Gordon told me that everything has a vibration frequency or something, and I feel it. That's why I can make things shake, and move. But you can't fight it," Skye took his hands in hers, opening them up gently. "You have to embrace this gift and feel everything, before you can control it."

"Girl, I -"

"Don't think, just feel. You're holding my hand, concentrate, feel my heartbeat," Skye clutched at him desperately. "I once restarted Lincoln's heart; there's so much you can do with this."

After taking a few deep breaths, Trip did what Skye asked and focused - focused on the slow and steady thrumming of her heart, his heart, and wondered if this was what it was like to be in tandem with someone else.

The sofa slowly stopped moving beneath them and Skye pressed her forehead to Trip's in relief. A few minutes passed before Skye could bring herself to say, "Trip, you rock my world."

Bursting out laughing, Trip drew her close, shakily. "Exactly what I would have said."

Skye sighed, "Do you think Fitzsimmons will figure out how to get us back to normal?"

She felt the shrug rather than saw it. "I don't know girl, we got this way somehow, we'll figure out a way to change back."

Silence fell for another few minutes. "You know, we were kinda doing it the night before it happened."

"Uh huh..."

"I was just wondering, if we banged again, could we bang our souls back into the right body again?"

Trip wasn't sure if he was supposed to laugh or take that comment seriously. He settled for doing the former, then the latter. "You're serious, about banging me?"

Skye tilted her head curiously, "Could be an interesting change."

Trip paused for a moment. "Sure, why the hell not? Can't get any worse."

Punching a fist into the air, Skye grinned before lifting him up in her arms. Flailing, Trip grabbed onto her neck before feeling her get up and walk. "Watch it!"

"Now you know how I feel," Skye smiled cheekily and dumped him unceremoniously on the bed. The bed bounced as she jumped on as well and they rolled, laughing as they did so.

Trip propped his head up on an elbow and poked Skye on the forehead. "I love you girl."

"Same, you."

Sliding himself closer bit by bit, Trip smirked at her. "What was that you were saying about a giant sex toy?"

Skye smiled back at him like the cat who had gotten the cream.

* * *

 

written for Day 5 of TripSkye Week hosted by [fyeahtripskye](http://fyeahtripskye.tumblr.com) :) 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but the banging probably helped. Hope you guys liked it! First fandom fic \o/


End file.
